


Say My Name

by hiddlesohmy



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Angst, Dom!Loki, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jealous Loki is very insecure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay so it’s been months since I wrote Loki. I’ve all these feels.  
> Dom!-ish Loki.
> 
> One-shot (or I may write a part two to this not sure yet.)
> 
>  
> 
> _#63 Control_

“Who was he?” was Loki’s first question as the door closed behind them in their apartment.

“Tell me. Did he make you feel this way?” Loki stood right behind her his breath tickling her neck. “It wasn’t like that. It was just a crush. In high school” she rolled her eyes and turned around to look at him only to have him grab her wrists and pin her against the wall.

It had been a fun evening for both of them. That was until she ran into an old acquaintance from high school and started chatting with him for another ten minutes. It felt nice to converse with someone who was not a part of this crazy world of Gods and supernatural powers.

It didn’t matter that she once had a crush on him. She wondered if Loki knew this. Or if he could tell.

“Did he?” he pressed himself against her back into the wall. She could feel his length causing her to moan.

“N-no he didn’t” she remembered to reply somewhere between being taken by how he was currently making her feel. His hold no her wasn’t harsh, but it was firm enough to excite her when Loki took control like this.

“Did he get you all hot and bothered?” on cue he slipped one hand under her skirt only to skim his fingers on her upper thighs making her squirm.

“Loki-i-i” was all she managed to huff out as she tried to push herself forward for some contact with him. He ran a finger along her slit through her underwear and could feel how damp they had become.

“Mmhmm did he make you this wet?” he leaned forward his tongue slightly licking her earlobe as he finished saying the last word. With the free hand he lifted her off as she wound her legs around his waist desperately clinging on to him.

“Just fuck me already” she half shouted and he only chuckled in reply. Slowly his resolve was dissolving too. He was still half jealous and he would always need re assurance that she was completely his. However this was now getting simply too exciting for both of them as he could tell from her demeanor.

She suddenly kissed him, catching him off guard as she showed him her need for him. He broke apart to look at her only to find her looking back at him with half closed eyes still enjoying the remnants of their kiss.

He groaned and put his forehead to hers staying there for a few moments, just taking in her feeling against his body.

He looked down at her, unpinning her arms. She instantly grabbed onto him as he started walking towards their bedroom. Yes their bedroom, where he made love to her. And he’d very well remind her of that. 

As he laid her down on the bed, she started towards removing his clothes one by one but he stopped her and pushed her back on the bed. He got on top of her, removing her underwear and sliding a finger inside her.

She hissed at the contact as Loki kissed her again, while finger fucking her. She pushed her own hips to match his rhythm silently asking for more.

“Say my name love”, he bit down on her shoulder blade.

“Gahh, damn. LOKI! faster”

“Again” as he slowed down his pace.

“Lokiii” she dragged on his name as she felt her first orgasm approaching. Looking at her in this state he didn’t know how he was holding back on not taking her there on the spot.

“Say. My. Name.” between each word he managed to hit that spot inside her making her finally come undone.

Then she wasn’t capable of shouting out his name but he could see her mouth his name silently as she went limp, breathing heavily. 

“Wow” was all she could manage as her eyes were still closed when Loki leant in for a small sweet kiss.

“I’m not nearly done with you yet, love” he whispered to her.


End file.
